


Где твои веб-шутеры, малыш?

by eugenias



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, angry steve on the background
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Хорошо,  что в этом доме работает негласное правило: не бить Баки Барнса, если он не в комнате Питера.





	Где твои веб-шутеры, малыш?

**Author's Note:**

> Честно скажу, что не очень люблю свои PWP, но может кому-то зайдёт.  
> Сделала коллажик к работе — <http://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/172218878559/where-are-your-web-shooters-baby>  
> (в лучшем качестве здесь - <https://imgur.com/JbYLICn>)

Открывая глаза, Баки улыбается. Пустая подушка, с оставшейся на ней вмятиной от головы, и пятки — совсем не то, что он привык видеть по утрам.

Баки думает о том, что двинься он немного ближе, без труда сможет просунуть голову между сложенных ног. Конечно, узнать их несложно. Светлая кожа, тонкие лодыжки, выступающая косточка, почти незаметные волосы на большом пальце, шрам над левой пяткой. _Питер_. Баки редко видит его с этой стороны.

Опуская взгляд ниже, Барнс видит самого Питера. Он лежит на боку, спиной к нему, подминая под себя мешающий конец одеяла. Подушки нет, и в качестве опоры Питер использует свой собственный локоть. Перед ним лежит очередной учебник или, может быть, какая-то другая книга из отдела научной литературы бронкского книжного магазина с романтичным названием.

Прежде Питер никогда не читал, лежа в кровати. Он мог уснуть на диване с книгой в руках, или завтракать, листая тонкий справочник, но кровать всегда была тем местом, в котором в обычные дни бумажная книга ему была не нужна. И эта его страсть к бумажным книгам каждый раз удивляла Баки, как в первый. Ведь даже Стив освоил планшет. Но, совершенно точно, с книгой в руках (или с тонким справочником, _неважно_ ) Питер всегда выглядел сосредоточенным настолько, что довольно быстро это стало личным фетишем Баки Барнса.

Старк называл это влечение синдромом мужчин Второй мировой. Ну, или побочным эффектом сыворотки суперсолдата, в те моменты, когда Наташа рядом. И то, и другое звучало до неприличия оскорбительно, но Баки закрывал на это глаза. Потому что Питер за работой выглядел до неприличия сексуально, и какая разница, что там вообще говорил этот Старк.

Баки ухмыляется, когда понимает, что Питер не замечает его взглядов. Питер даже не знает, что Баки уже не спит, только листает страницы, как будто что-то ища. Находя нужный параграф, он снова погружается в мир букв и символов (и может даже графиков и диаграмм) и оказывается в другой реальности.

Сквозь белые шорты, которые Пит всегда носит по утрам, отчетливо просвечивает больше ничем не прикрытая задница. И Баки едва сдерживает вскрик утреннего восторга. Другие утренние реакции сдержать не получается.

По утру так всегда: ни одной приличной мысли в голове. И обычно ему хочется либо убить каждого, кто посмеет сказать хоть слово, либо взять Питера так, чтобы потом ещё пару часов не вылезать из кровати. И сейчас ему совсем не хочется убивать людей, да вообще нет желания видеть кого-то, кроме Пита, не подозревающего о маленькой и шаловливой слежке. Он прячется, как лев в кустах, выслеживая газель, сидит тихо в предвкушении наслаждения.

Пользуясь моментом, Баки двигается ближе и целует шрам над левой пяткой — мягко и осторожно, касаясь его губами, как нежной кожи спелого персика. Питер дёргает ногой, но не убирает её, не прячет под одеялом и не сгибает в колене, а просто продолжает читать текст в своей книге, как будто Баки здесь и нет.

Баки повторяет поцелуй. Суперсолдатская личность вечно жаждет внимания _его_ Питера, так что он всерьёз решает пустить в ход всё, что имеет в своём арсенале, лишь бы Пит уже посмотрел на него. Хоть краем глаза. Так что следом за поцелуем Баки двигается ещё ближе, проводит по ступне рукой, пальцами касается лодыжки, а затем ведёт ими вниз; а вместо десерта кусает Питера за выступающую косточку.

Питер кидает на него недовольный взгляд.

— Доброе утро, — довольно улыбается Баки.

— Мне нужно готовиться к экзамену, — вздыхает Питер, отводя взгляд к учебнику.

— И когда экзамен?

— Во вторник.

— Но сегодня среда.

— К очень важному экзамену, — говорит Питер, но Баки слышит (ну или просто хочет) в его голосе слабость.

Он слышит, как сбивается его дыхание, видит, как высоко и тяжело поднимаются плечи, чувствует, как дрожит всё тело под пальцами, которыми он гладит ноги. Прижимаясь пахом, прикрытым одеялом, к заднице Питера, Баки словно испытывает его выдержку. Снова повторяет поцелуй, гладит ноги и ступни, рукой дотягиваясь до колена и щекоча кожу под ним.

И он знает, что Питеру это нравится. Его тело реагирует вполне однозначно. Может, виной всему утро, а может, и так настойчиво ласкающий его Барнс. Поднявшись на локтях, Баки видит очертания его члена сквозь белые шорты. Серьёзно, зачем Питер вообще надел их?

— Детка, — зовёт Пита Баки, но тот делает вид, что усердно читает, а потом и вовсе переворачивается на спину, пряча своё лицо за книгой.

Баки садится напротив него, аккуратно двигается ближе, кладя ноги Питера себе на плечи. Конечно, до угла в девяносто градусов ещё далеко, но, кажется, сорок пять уже есть. С такого расстояния, Баки может дотянуться до бедёр, да и до члена, но вместо этого, он уделяет внимание икрам и ступням, что лежат на его плечах.

Сначала он целует косточку-выступ, затем спускается губами ниже, водит ими по коже и чувствует, как дрожит Питер от его прикосновений. Он уделяет внимание обеим ногами — целует и ласкает руками, постепенно двигаясь всё ближе. Где-то на угле в шестьдесят градусов, Баки решает стянуть с Питера шорты и удивляется, как легко тот поднимается над кроватью, помогая ему. Шорты быстро летят в сторону.

— Почитаешь мне вслух? — спрашивает Баки, нарочно издеваясь, снова устраивая ноги Питера на своих плечах, покрывая их поцелуями, распаляя его. От каждого движения Барнса, даже самого невинного, Питера трясёт. Баки всегда удивлялся его умению вот так возбуждаться.

Его руки движутся по ногам, вниз, к заднице, и вскоре Питер забывает, как дышать, ведь Баки сильно сжимает его ягодицы.

— А давай, — выдыхает он, чувствуя, как Барнс водит пальцами по промежности, — я вырву тебе страницу, а ты почитаешь?

Где-то восемьдесят градусов. Баки останавливается, а потом тянется и забирает книгу у Питера из рук. Он уже весь красный, с искусанными губами и помутневшим пятном в глазах.

Обхватив ноги обеими руками, Баки начинает двигаться, трясь членом о голую задницу Питера, осторожно и ласково, смотря на него с улыбкой и целуя выступающие косточки на ногах. От поцелуев — дрожь во всём теле, член сочится смазкой, и Баки, наблюдающий за этим, ухмыляется так, что Питеру вдруг хочется всё взять в свои руки, _взять Баки_ и показать ему, чем грозят дразнилки такого рода. Но это длится недолго. Баки и сам и не железный, хоть и очень старается порой.

От угла в восемьдесят градусов до ста пятидесяти Баки доходит за считанные секунды, а потом, шире раздвигая ноги Питера, наклоняется и прикусывает кожу на шеё. Питер загнанно дышит, прижимает его за длинные волосы к себе и выгибается так, чтобы хотя бы чуть-чуть прижаться к его телу своим членом.

Баки кусает, вылизывает, гладит бока и сжимает ягодицы, а Питер улыбается так, словно только что обыграл Тони Старка в шахматы. Это слишком для начала дня, но самое то для Питера Паркера.

— Может, хотя бы поцелуешь меня? — спрашивает Питер, губами касаясь щеки Барнса, проводит руками по груди, когда тот приподнимается, и заводит их за спину, ласково водя по влажной коже.

— Я ещё не чистил зубы, — бормочет Баки и снова хочет поцеловать шею Питера.

Но Питер поддается вперёд, касается его губ, закрыв глаза. Баки отвечает быстро, лениво, прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— Только после душа, — усмехается Баки.

Резко отстраняясь, он отодвигается от Питера, спускает ноги на пол и тянется к ящику со смазкой и презервативами. Питер смеётся и просит захватить с собой подушку. Он выглядит чересчур довольным, смотрит на Баки, не отрываясь, пока тот сосредоточенно копается в ящике, в который он нарочно насовал тетрадей вчера, пряча от родителей их «штучки» для секса.

Питер дотрагивается до Баки ногой, тычет в бок, и Барнс, конечно, отмахивается, но начинает смеяться вместе с Питером. В один момент он хватает его ногу одной рукой, а другой начинает щекотать, и Пит визжит, хохоча. А потом в него летит подушка, и пока Питер подкладывает её под себя, Баки подбирается к нему ближе, снова закидывает его ноги на свои плечи, целует щиколотки, тыльную сторону стопы, пальцы.

Ерзая, Питер всё ещё пытается подмять подушку под себя сильнее. У Баки юркие пальцы, и за то, как он ими пользуется, Питер дал бы ему любую премию мира. Пит тянется к нему, касается рукой груди Барнса, легко поглаживает, чувствуя нетерпение в поцелуях и движениях руки между ягодицами.

Не переставая целовать лодыжки, Баки начинает готовить Питера для себя. Тот выгибается от первого проникновения, тянется к руке Барнса. Ему хочется не дать Баки получить всё сразу, вот так просто, как десерт на блюдце, но как только он касается руки Барнса, тот вытаскивает пальцы и двигается ближе.

Прижимая ноги Питера к груди обеими руками, Баки довольно ухмыляется. Питер чувствует, как тот близко, становится жарко, нетерпение так и хочет вырваться наружу, но Питер старается быть сдержанным и не нырять в омут с головой. Не сейчас, лучше немного позже, когда член Баки будет в нём.

Баки не заставляет его долго ждать. Прокрутив пальцы в нём ещё пару раз, он тянет Пита за ноги, ещё ближе к себе, одной рукой придерживая член, входя. И Питер рад был бы поцеловать его прямо сейчас, выдохнуть первый стон в его губы, но вместо этого он выгибается, шумно выдыхает, пальцами сжимая одеяло под собой.

Войдя полностью, Баки возвращает правую руку на место, и снова прижимает обе ноги к своей груди. Первые его движения медленные, осторожные. Баки целует щиколотки. Облизывает выступающую косточку, как будто она не получила всё его внимание прежде. Касается губами пятки. Медленно входит и выходит. Питер смотрит прямо на него и, признаться, прикосновения губ к ногам возбуждают.

Ритм меняется постепенно. Наблюдая за поцелуями и прикосновениями, Питер не сразу понимает, что каждое движение Баки становится сильнее и грубее, и лишь когда дыхание срывается так, что каждый новый вдох заполняет шумом всю комнату, он отрывает взгляд от лица Баки и смотрит вниз, на свой член и на живот Баки, который то отдаляётся, то приближается.

Осознание приходит с резким удовольствием. Кажется, Питер слишком громко простанывает его имя, потому что Баки отвлекается от лодыжек, смотрит на Питера, на то, как его член дёргается от каждого движения и как тот кусает губы, чувствуя себя немного виноватым за громкий стон.

— Бартон опять будет шутить весь день, — говорит Питер, выдыхая, ловя взгляд Баки.

— Он просто завидует, — ухмыляется Баки.

— Тогда иди сюда, — выдыхает Питер. Он приподнимается, хочет поцеловать Барнса, но тот слишком далеко.

Это бесит так, что Питер сильнее насаживается на член, тянет руки к Барнсу. Баки всё-таки поддается, обхватывает щиколотки пальцами, сильнее разводя ноги Питера в сторону, и наклоняется, целуя. Поцелуй недолгий, для Питера, так жаждущего его, почти мимолётный. Баки быстро выпрямляется и, всё ещё держа Питера за щиколотки, начинает двигаться быстрее.

От каждого движения Питеру хочется выгнуться, а потом прижаться к Барнсу так, чтобы больше никогда не отпускать. Эта балансировка на грани удовольствия всегда сводит с ума. А ещё Баки с таким усердием трахает его, хрипя и говоря всякие глупости, что Питер не в силах отвести от него взгляд.

Перед самым оргазмом, когда Баки почти что сгибает Питера пополам, он закрывает глаза. Всё на ощущениях, на чувствах и желаниях. Каждое движение Баки внутри него сразу становиться ещё приятнее, хватка на ногах — сильнее. Под веками Питеру кажется, что взгляд у Баки немного злой, губа прикушена. И он льнёт к нему сильнее, распускает руки, гладя желанное тело. Шлепки — сильные, громкие. Стоны — блаженные, на грани. Дыхание — глубокое, рваное.

И когда открыв глаза, Питер видит то, что только представлял, когда отпускает взгляд и наблюдает за чужим членом, входящим в его тело, когда понимает, что уже давно обнимает Барнса за плечи, в то время как он сжимает его бёдра, наваливается всем весом, приподнимается, касается членом твёрдого живота Барнса и оргазм прошибает его, всё тело трясёт. Пальцами Питер инстинктивно впивается в плечи, лбом — в грудь Баки. Сжимается на члене, позволяя Баки доделать своё дело.

Он говорит, что хочет, чтобы Баки кончил в него, и видит, как меняется его взгляд. Он целует шею, терпя последние толчки Барнса, прикусывает сосок и дрочит свой член, выдавливая остатки спермы. Сжимает руку на шее Барнса, и через мгновение слышит первый оргазменный стон. Выходя, Баки снимает презерватив и додрачивает себе, спуская на живот Питера. Каждый следующий стон становится всё тише и блаженнее.

Загнанно дыша, Баки ложится рядом, гладит Питера по груди и животу. Питер смеётся отчего-то и переворачивается набок, взъерошивая волосы Баки.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Баки. У Питера красные щёки и вспотевшие волосы.

— Да, — кивает Питер. — Но вот твоё лицо…

— Что?

— Каждый раз, после секса, ты выглядишь так, как будто чувствуешь себя виноватым.

— Неправда!

— Правда. Это из-за родителей, да?

— Стив всё ещё на меня злится, — признается Баки. — А Старк не разговаривает, только смотрит презрительным взглядом, каждый раз включая какую-то музыку.

— Это саундтрек из «Крёстного отца», — отвечает Питер. — Прости, что я проболтался так быстро.

— Ты совершенно не умеешь держать язык за зубами.

Теперь виноватым выглядит Питер. Баки смотрит вниз, на его ноги, и ловит себя на мысли, что с большим удовольствием снова бы одарил их поцелуями. И, желая сказать об этом вслух, потому что, вроде как, это звучит вполне романтично, Баки поднимает взгляд к Питеру. Тот незамедлительно целует его, в очередной раз доказывая, что не умеет держать язык за зубами. И если сначала Баки пытается сопротивляться, то потом забивает и отвечает на поцелуй. В конце концов, Питер всегда целует его после хорошего минета, так что чё уж тут.

— Сколько у меня времени на то, чтобы принять душ и быстренько слинять отсюда? — спрашивает Баки, когда Питер спокойно укладывается на его груди.

— Ну, Стив просыпается в шесть, так что ещё пару часов.

И всё хорошо ровно до того момента, пока за дверью не слышится громкий крик того самого Стива. Питер закатывает глаза, когда папа зовёт его полным именем. Бак быстро вскакивает с кровати и начинается одеваться.

Для Питера эта картина настолько привычна, что он просто прикрывает собственную наготу одеялом и улыбается, наблюдая.

Одевшись, Баки на прощание целует Питера как раз в тот момент, когда Стив пытается открыть дверь.

— В следующий раз стони потише, — говорит Баки. — Где твои веб-шутеры, малыш?

— Там же, где и всегда. Увидимся позже.

Он едва успевает выпрыгнуть в окно прежде, чем Стив вваливается в комнату. Окно раскрыто нараспашку, а Питер делает вид, что спит. Он знает, что за завтраком они с Баки встретятся, и, быть может, в этот раз Пит позволит себе вольность и поцелует его в щёку у всех на виду.

Хорошо, что в этом доме работает негласное правило: не бить Баки Барнса, если он не в комнате Питера.


End file.
